Second Chances
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: Every romance deserves a second chance....*chapter 2 added*
1. Prologue

Dear Diary-

Today I watched Will walk away from me and the last words he muttered to me before he left keep ringing in my ears:

"You're not who I thought you were"

I watched helplessly with Eric and Griffin by my side as Will staggered back away from me, our eyes connected and I saw the hurt and the confusion in his eyes and then he was gone. He got on Sinbad, looked back at me once more, and then galloped off. After doing the work Eric assigned me to do, I wandered around for a while not really wanting to go home, Dori would probably ask me how my day was and knowing the emotions that were flowing through my body at the moment, I would have probably spilled everything out on Dori, exposing how much I really cared for Will. I, Caitlin Seegar, cared for Will McNeil, yes it's true, sadly enough it's the truth, I really did like him. He was the first boy who ever paid any sort of attention to me, sure Griffin, Brett, Eric and Jordan have looked at me and talked to me and just recently they have treated me like a human being but they didn't treat me or look at me or even speak to me the way Will did. Will always acted like being with me was the most important thing he could do, he made life fun, he made it less boring and he wasn't fake like almost all of the people in High River.

There's this study that says things happen for a reason, a specific reason, that some people enter our life because they were destined for us, that us meeting them was a plan destiny created for us. Crap right? Destiny... Fate.... Things happening for a specific reason... that just doesn't add up. That's like wishing on a shooting star, those wishes never come true, it's just all an act, or is it? Maybe me meeting Will was for a specific reason in my life that I have yet to understand... maybe today will not be the last day I see Will. Or maybe destiny has given up on me, given me all the good cards they can and now they are out of good cards and now destiny have to start giving me some bad, unlucky cards. Things were going so great with Will and then everything went downhill, maybe that was destiny telling me to slow it down. Or maybe it's just because my life sucks, you know that could be it, you never know.

Griffin's right though.... my head is in a good place right now, I have finally cleaned up my act, I am doing real good and Will has some real big problems. He thinks it's his mom's fault his dad died, that is why he denies to open his heart to his mother, actually he refuses to open his heart to anyone.... except me. He opened his heart up to me and I turned him away, I couldn't just have him buy off Eric, making what we did to Eric's property disappear, to cleanse my conscious I had to fix what I did and because of that I lost Will.

-Forever Lost   
Cailin Seegar   


* * *

Dear Diary-

Summer School is almost over finally! And right when Summer School is over I get to go back to regular school, wow my summer sucked majorly. It's been 3 weeks since I have talked or even seen Will, it's like he had disappeared off the face of the world, I miss talking to him, complaining about something stupid to him... I miss dancing with him... I miss Will. I sit in my room studying math, I can hear Eric yelling about something to Griffin, he yells something back to Eric and so on.... god it's boring here. I want so badly to pick up the phone and call Will and tell him I really need to see him, but like Griffin said, I need to clear my head, and to clear my head that means no Will. No Will.... god that sounds horrible. He's just so great, he understands me like no one else ever has, he makes me laugh like no one can, he makes me smile big and I just have this urge to crawl out of my window, hop on Bandit and ride over there right now and tell him I miss him so much and that I want him back in my life.

But I can't do that, it's not who I am, I'm not a person that takes things back, I'm a beggar, I'm a cruel bitch... excuse the language... Dori sorry for saying that, yes I know you are probably reading this as of now.

Great Griffin is yelling at me to do something... talk to you later.

-Missing Will   
Caitlin Seegar   


* * *

Dear Diary-

Summer School is officially over and in a few days regular school starts. I'm actually scared to start regular school back up, what if me and Will bump into each other in the halls? Do we pretend we don't even know each other? Or do we talk? And who makes the first move? Do I? Or does he? And what happens if we have some classes together? So many questions but no one to answer them..... what do I do??!!

Things are just so complicated.

-Complicated And Scared   
Caitlin Seegar   


* * *

Dear Diary-

Got a email today... here I attached it... read it below:

**Subj: Crop Circles...walking away....missing you....etc.**   
**Date: 4/01/2001 11:05:11 AM Pacific Standard Time**   
**From: WillMcNeil@earthsend.net (Will)**   
**To: CaitlinSeegar@earthsend.net**   


Dear Caitlin-

Hi it's Will.

But you probably guessed that by the email address, plus you already know my email address and now I just sound really stupid. Don't ask me what possesed me to write you, I know that you probably want to have nothing to do with me... it's just that I miss you. I have been thinking about you ever since that day where I walked away and you didn't come after me, it doesn't matter who was in the right and who was in the wrong... maybe we were both wrong or right or whatever... it's just that I miss you. Okay I get the crop circle thing was a dumb idea, at the time it sounded like the perfect idea to use as rebellion against Jim for fibidding us to see each other but it just ended up being the thing that tore us apart.

The tattoo wasn't real. It was fake. I was trying to impress you but in the end I didn't have the guts to actually do it so I just drew it on, Eric was right... I'm a phony. I'm nothing but a phony, a phony that has fallen for you. All I wanted to do was be near you Caitlin, that is all I ever wanted to do and maybe it was a mistake for me for liking you... but I can't stop. Oh well, my mom is calling me so um talk to you in school?

-Will aka the phony guy :)

See I can have a sense of humor and be a bad boy at the same time, and you said it was impossible.   


Can you believe it diary? He emailed me!? So he really didn't get the tattoo, when I think about it, it's not that big of a deal. No one has ever tried that HARD to impress me, am I worth impressing? Well obviously to Will I am. Oh gotta get ready to go to the movies with Griffin. Tomorrow School Starts!!!   


* * *

**UNEMAILED LETTER TO WILL:**

**Subj: I miss you too Will**   
**Date: 4/01/2001 12:00:32 PM Pacific Standard Time**   
**From: CaitlinSeegar@earthsend.net (Caitlin)**   
**To: WillMcNeil@earthsend.net**

WillMcNeil@earthsend.net (Will) Writes:   


**Dear Caitlin-**

**Hi it's Will.**

**But you probably guessed that by the email address, plus you already know my email address and now I just sound really stupid. Don't ask me what possesed me to write you, I know that you probably want to have nothing to do with me... it's just that I miss you. I have been thinking about you ever since that day where I walked away and you didn't come after me, it doesn't matter who was in the right and who was in the wrong... maybe we were both wrong or right or whatever... it's just that I miss you. Okay I get the crop circle thing was a dumb idea, at the time it sounded like the perfect idea to use as rebellion against Jim for fibidding us to see each other but it just ended up being the thing that tore us apart.**

**The tattoo wasn't real. It was fake. I was trying to impress you but in the end I didn't have the guts to actually do it so I just drew it on, Eric was right... I'm a phony. I'm nothing but a phony, a phony that has fallen for you. All I wanted to do was be near you Caitlin, that is all I ever wanted to do and maybe it was a mistake for me for liking you... but I can't stop. Oh well, my mom is calling me so um talk to you in school?**

**-Will aka the phony guy :)**

**See I can have a sense of humor and be a bad boy at the same time, and you said it was impossible.>>>**

Hi Will :)

I was surprised when I got an email from you, I thought you hated me, or you were disgusted with me, I thought I would never hear from you again but I was happy when I got that email from you. :) I miss talking to you Will, I miss confiding in you, I miss just being with you and having fun times with you. When we danced in the diner, that was the greatest moment in my life and for that one second before Jim came in, I looked into your eyes and for once in my life I saw love instead of hatred or envy or disgust.

I think I love you.

-Caitlin

**STATUS: (UNSENT)**   


* * *

**Subj: WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE!**   
**Date: 4/01/2001 4:53:15 PM Pacific Standard Time**   
**From: WillMcNeil@earthsend.net (Will)**   
**To: CaitlinSeegar@earthsend.net**

Hello residents of High River, Montana have you seen this girl? Her name is Caitlin Seegar, she's wanted for being the most unique person in this hoky poky town... if you find her bring her to me:)

**ATTACHMENT: JPG FILE:**

**[Unable to display image]**

Am I being corny enough?

-Will   


* * *

**Second Chances [Prolouge]**

**Caitlin stared at some of the items she had saved from the past month and so--- most of the items had something to do with Will and her feelings about what had recently been going on and that was the main reason she saved them. Ever since the day her and Will had gone their separate ways she felt so scared and alone-- it was weird, she didn't know she could care about Will so much until he had walked away from her with that sad expression on his face that Caitlin couldn't get out of her mind. He had emailed her twice recently but she was afraid to write back to him, what if she wrote the wrong thing? What if she wrote something totally stupid? Caitlin sighed; she grabbed for her purple hair brush, she gripped onto the brush and then started brushing through her long brown hair absently, obviously her brain was somewhere else, the better thing to say would be that her brain was on someone else. She had never felt so alive then she did when she had been with Will, he made her smile like a big grinning idiot, he made her laugh harder then anyone could make her laugh and whenever she was around him she felt as if she could be floating... she felt like she was on cloud nine. Caitlin sighed once more and stopped brushing her hair, she placed the hair brush on Griffin's desk where his computer stood--- she touched her hair, once she felt the silkiness of her hair she decided that she had brushed it enough; Caitlin grabbed the blue bandana with jewels on it which she was had put on her lap---- she had put the bandana on her lap when she came into Griffin's room--- Caitlin put the bandana over her silky, shiny hair, once she did that she pushed herself up from the chair but she remembered to close up all the programs that she had open and to shut off the computer, before she walked out of Griffin's room nonchantly, it was like she had never been in there, it was better that way because if Griffin knew she had been in HIS room on HIS computer without HIS permission he would have thrown a fit and then she would of probably lost her temper and they would have yet another fight. The main reason they fought so much wasn't because they were mad at each other or anything, their fighting was like this way to communicate with one another, it had been funny, because the way they fought so passionately you would think that they hated each other but in reality it was the other way around--- yes Caitlin and Griffin loved each other, they had grown on one another and when things got too rough they always knew they could depend on each other but of course that didn't stop them from fighting at least twice everyday.**

**"Morning Caitlin"**   
**"Morning sweetheart"**   
**"Hi"**

**Caitlin smirked to herself when she heard the three familar voices that could only belong to Dori, Jim and Griffin Lowe as she walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, she waved at them and grabbed a donut, she looked down at the donut making sure she got the right one--- Caitlin only liked one kind of donut---- the custard filling donuts--- Will loved those too--- _Don't think about Will Caitlin! _The little voice at the back of her head reminded her. Caitlin dug through her pants pockets, she pulled her hand out of the pocket a few seconds later with a little container of lip gloss, that she had bought at the 99 cent store when her and Dori went last week--- Caitlin twisted the top open and put the strawberry flavored lip gloss on her lips--- she put the container back in her pocket and then rubbed her lips together blotching the lip gloss against every inch of her rose colored lips.**   
**"Ready Griff?"**   
**Griffin nodded taking the last bite of his what used to be his once full bowl of cheerios, he grabbed his bowl and put it in the sink and grabbed a jelly filled donut and waved to his parents before following Caitlin out the door and towards the school bus.**

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!!!! For most teenagers this would be the worst day possible because now all teenagers would have to realize that summer was over and their carefree and fun hanging in the sun days were over and wouldn't be back until next year, and to make it worse it was a Monday! Which meant that they had 5 long boring days until their 2 days of freedom which was called the weekend descended upon them. But to Caitlin Seegar first day of school wasn't really a bother, she had to go to summer school so this was just like another day in her life, except now there were about a million more kids---- okay not a million but a lot--- and one of those hurried, chatting, busy teenagers would be Will. Caitlin's body jerked forward as the big yellow school bus came to a stop, all of the teenagers slowly walked off the bus complaining the whole time, Griffin and Caitlin looked at each other before being the last ones off the school bus.**

**"Aloha!"**   
**"Yo"**

**Caitlin shook her head when she heard the two male voices that belonged to Eric and Brett--- Caitlin looked around and noticed that Jordan wasn't around, he must already be in _there _Caitlin guessed. Caitlin nodded acknowledging Eric and Brett before walking up to the entrance of the school with her three male companions shortly behind her; She could hear them chatting about something which sounded stupid to her, well at least what she listened to sounded stupid, it sounded so stupid that she had zoned them out. Caitlin pushed her way through the big doors to their high school, she pushed her way through the crowd of teenagers and managed to stumble over to her locker without getting completely squashed.**   
**"Geez"**   
**Caitlin threw some kids a dirty look, she turned to her locker and put in her combination numbers but to her aggravation her locker door wouldn't open---- Caitlin looked around trying to catch a glimpse of Brett, Eric or Griffin but she had lost them through the crowd. _'Oh well I'll find them sooner or later' _Caitlin thought to herself, she turned to her locker and glared at it and kicked it, she felt a throbbing pain enter her body once her foot came into contact with the metal locker, Caitlin yelped quietly at the pain that was pounding through her foot... things were not looking up.**

**"Let me help you"**

**Caitlin looked up and felt her heart get caught up in her throat when she found her brown eyes staring at Will's face, he brushed gently past her, pushed her combination numbers in, pounded his fist against the locker and smiled triumphantly when the locker popped open. Caitlin tore her gaze away from Will just in time to avoid eye contact, she looked over at her locker and rolled her eyes.**   
**"Of course it works for you, this doesn't mean a thing you know that?"**   
**Caitlin heard the school bell and frowned, she shut her locker and turned to Will.**   
**"Of course"**   
**He said calmly obviously mocking her. Caitlin opened her mouth but Will cut her off.**   
**"See ya around Caitlin"**   
**With that Will was gone. Caitlin sighed and went to sunk her head against her locker but she was ambushed by Eric and Griffin.**   
**"We're late come on Caitlin"**   
**Griffin grabbed Caitlin by the arm.**   
**"Yeah all three of us has the same first period class"**   
**Caitlin rolled her eyes at Eric.**   
**"How peachy"**

**[History Class- Mrs. DeSantis- First Period]**

**"Turn to page 12---"**

**Caitlin tilted her head a little to the left pretending she was listening to what the teacher was saying, but in reality she had zoned the teacher out and she was deep in her thoughts--- God he looked so adorable--- Caitlin bit down on her bottom lip as she let her thoughts continue to wander about Will. Caitlin turned her head tearing herself away from her thoughts, she semi-froze when she saw Will staring back at her, she had expected him to tear his eyes away when her eyes had came in contact with his but they stayed where they were--- either he was in a trance and hadn't noticed her staring at him or he didn't really care that she saw him.**   
**"You're staring at him Caitlin"**   
**Caitlin could hear Griffin's hushed voice enter her ear, she felt his breath against her face, she sighed and shoo-ed him off not really caring that she was staring, it was like she couldn't take her eyes off of him.**

**[15 minutes later]**

**"----Class dismissed"**   
**Caitlin blinked her brown eyes once she heard Mrs. DeSantis's voice, she looked around and noticed all the students leaving the classroom in a hurry. Caitlin shook her head and pushed herself up and headed out of the class, she headed towards her locker but she froze when she felt a hand go over her mouth.**   
**"Wanna have some real fun?"**   
**Caitlin pushed away and turned around to find herself face to face with Will.**   
**"Like what kind of fun?"**   
**Will smirked.**   
**"Like the old fashioned ditching first day of school kind of fun"**   
**Caitlin opened her mouth to protest but then smiled.**   
**"Lead the way"**   
**Will smiled once more and interlocked arms with Caitlin and hit the fire alarm and led Caitlin through the screaming crowd.**   



	2. ~*Chapter 1*~

**Second Chances [Chapter 1]**

**Will grabbed Caitlin's hand as they ran out of the school as fast as they could--- Will stopped for a second and looked around the surroundings, trying to find out which way they should go.**   
**"This way"**   
**Will motioned to the left, he remained to hold Caitlin's hand as they ran over to a couple of green bushes, they kneeled down behind the bushes--- Caitlin opened her mouth to say something but Will put his finger up to her lips motioning for her to keep quiet---- Will watched some of the teachers run out of the school, they stood out there for a minute before retreating back inside the school, once the coast was clear Will turned to Caitlin who had a cautious look on her face but then it was replaced by a glare.**   
**"That was your idea of a fun time?"**   
**Will shook his head and grabbed Caitlin's hand once more.**   
**"No, feel like dancing?"**   
**Caitlin opened her mouth to say something nasty but then she smiled when she remembered what Will was talking about, how could she forget it? Will and her had gone to the diner once Caitlin ditched summer school, Will had been trying to help Caitlin get the hang of algreba--- which was impossible--- Caitlin had put a quarter in the jukebox machine and put a song on and after about a few minutes of begging Will to do it, they danced together. Caitlin would be lying if she said that she hadn't felt butterflies in her stomach when Will's hands were wrapped around her waist, his hands had felt so warm, it had sent shocks throughout her whole body--- but it was the good kind of shocks--- but then Jim had walked in and ruined the moment.**   
**"Well?"**   
**Will stared at Caitlin, examing the dazed look on her face--- god she's so beautiful--- Will tilted his head, giving Caitlin his best impatient look but in reality he could actually just stare at Caitlin Seegar all day--- but you didn't hear it from me. Will's voice brought her back to reality, she noted the look on Will's voice and did her best not to think how adorable he looked right now.**   
**"I thought you don't dance"**   
**Will smirked.**   
**"Well I'll make an exception for you"**   
**Will pulled Caitlin up with him.**   
**"Aww, so I feel so special"**   
**Will smirked once more.**   
**"You should"**   
**Caitlin laughed silently as she followed slightly behind Will as they walked to the diner.**

**Eric looked around the school looking for Caitlin but just like Brett, Jordan or Griffin he couldn't find her--- where in the world was she? She's going to get in trouble.**   
**"Find her yet Eric?"**   
**Eric turned around and shook his head at Griffin, answering his question.**   
**"Guess what?"**   
**Eric and Griffin turned to Brett giving him a questioning look.**   
**"Will is nowhere to be found either"**   
**Eric raised his eyebrows at Griffin who let out a sigh.**   
**"What is so special about that guy? Why can't Caitlin seem to stay away from him?"**   
**Eric shook his head--- he was thinking the same thing--- Eric didn't see anything special about Will, he was just a guy--- well now he was just a guy that was getting on his last nerves and messing with one of his friend's minds. Eric didn't say this a lot but Caitlin was real important to him and he hated the affect Will had on her.**   
**"My mom and dad are going to kill her once they found out she ditched the first day of school"**   
**Eric sighed.**   
**"Well it's her own fault, if she's with who I think she's with, then her own fault. That guy is a jerk, I don't see what she sees in him"**   
**Eric sighed once more and walked off towards his math class with Brett and Griffin behind him--- her own fault--- then why was he so worried about her?**

**Caitlin collapsed onto the black stool and let out a very needed laugh as Will sat down next to her, Caitlin tried to catch her breath, she could feel her heart and it was pounding about a million times a second, she had danced with Will about five times in a row, she had danced until she swore she couldn't dance anymore. Caitlin stared at Will as he ordered them something to eat, she felt the familar feeling of butterflies in the stomach feeling--- god he always does this to me.**   
**"So, are we all danced out or what?"**   
**Caitlin let out a laugh.**   
**"Yes we are."**   
**Will smiled and looked around for a few seconds and then turned to Caitlin.**   
**"You know I was half expectiing for Jim to come stalking in here and start screaming out demands"**   
**Caitlin smiled and hit Will playfully on the arm.**   
**"He didn't scream out demands"**   
**"Oh excuse me, he barked out commands"**   
**Caitlin rolled her eyes at Will.**   
**"So---"**   
**Will took Caitlin's hand in his own, he interlocked his fingers with hers.**   
**"How much work did you have to do on Eric's farm?"**   
**Caitlin stared down at their hands and their fingers which were interlocked with one another's.**   
**"Not that much"**   
**Will nodded.**   
**"That's good."**   
**Caitlin gulped.**

**"Here's your food kids"**

**Will and Caitlin tore their hands apart when the waitress put their food in front of them, the waitress arched her eyebrows and snickered to herself as she turned around to serve another customer. Caitlin lowered her eyes to stare at what Will had ordered them....**

**1 hamburger--- no mannoise w/out lettuce--- 1 dill pickle on the side--- cherry coke---- potato chips on the side---**

**Caitlin looked at Will with an incredelous look on her face and in her eyes, she couldn't believe Will knew her favorite meal, she couldn't believe he would actually take the time to remember what her favorite meal was--- was she that important to him?**   
**"What?"**   
**Will stopped eating his food when he saw Caitlin staring at him, he put his hamburger back down on his plate and stared back at Caitlin.**   
**"You remembered what my favorite meal here was?"**   
**Will heaved out a sigh of relief and nodded.**   
**"Yeah"**   
**"Why?"**   
**Will shrugged.**   
**"Because it's yours. I take the time to remember little things about you, like when you feel really bad or scared you go talk to Bandit, or when you're stressed you drink coffee, and how your nose scrunches up when you don't like something"**   
**Caitlin smiled.**   
**"Really? Well I know that when you're mad you, well you get this really scrunched up look on your face and then you go riding Sinbad, and when you're bored you just daze off into space and---"**   
**Caitlin stopped short when she felt Will's lips brush softly against hers. Caitlin was first shocked by the kiss but then she felt the tension leave her body as she kissed Will back, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.**

**"Caitlin..."**   
**Caitlin and Will tore apart from the kiss when they heard someone first clear their throat and then say Caitln's name, Caitlin looked up to see Jim staring--- no wait--- glaring down at them.**   
**"Jim--"**   
**Caitlin spit the word out like it was venom, she could feel her heart began to pound harder then it had ever pounded in it's life.**   
**"Let's go"**   
**Caitlin looked back at Will who had gotten up, Caitlin went to leave with Jim but she stopped when Will grabbed her wrist gently.**   
**"Um Mr. Lowe, we're having lunch"**   
**Caitlin smiled at the way Will was standing up to Jim but then a part of her felt like screaming at Will telling him to just keep his mouth shut. Jim took off his hat and then his sunglasses to get full view of Will--- god this kid got on his last nerves---- who did Will think he was? First he ditched school with his kid and then he kissed his kid and now he had the balls to stand up to him?**   
**"Well she's done"**   
**Jim grabbed Caitlin by the arm and dragged her out of the diner.**

**"Hey!"**   
**Once they got outside of the diner Caitlin wiggled out of Jim's grasp and glared at him.**   
**"How dare you"**   
**Jim shook his head.**   
**"You are too young to be kissing boys, especially boys like Will"**   
**Caitlin continued to glare.**   
**"Boys like Will? What's wrong with Will? He's sweet, smart and fun to be with. And it is my choice when I decide when I am ready to be kissing someone"**   
**Jim looked Caitlin in the eyes.**   
**"Will is irresponsible, dangerous and I don't want you with him, especially kissing him. You have let Will corrupt you"**   
**Caitlin gasped.**   
**"Corrupt me? I can't believe you just said that. Will likes me for me, and I like Will for him and I wouldn't ask him to change to my standards which last time I checked he lived up to them. You don't even know him, you have no right to judge Will.... no right whatsoever."**   
**Caitlin shook her head and walked off in the other direction ignoring Jim's pleas for her to come back.**

**[Will's House]**

**"Can you believe that? He thinks he's so superior, so above everybody else and he thinks he has the right to judge people, judge people he doesn't even know!"**   
**Will sighed, rubbing his eyes.**   
**"Caitlin, people are like that, pigheaded stubborn people judge people, they may not know who the person they are judging--- it doesn't matter Caitlin, if I wear the wrong type of clothes people judge me, that's how life works--- how life has always worked. Caitlin--- life isn't always fair, just because you like me doesn't mean other people will"**   
**Caitlin nodded and finally sat down on the couch next to Will.**   
**"It's just that I thought Jim was different, he didn't judge me so I guess I thought that he wouldn't judge you. He had no right Will, you're smart and funny and handsome and--- why are you staring at me like that?"**   
**Will smirked.**   
**"I'm handsome?"**   
**Caitlin rolled her eyes.**   
**"I had no idea Caitlin Seegar, that you think I am devilishly handsome"**   
**"I never said devilishly handsome, I said handsome, actually I didn't even mean it"**   
**Will smirked once more and grabbed a pillow.**   
**"Yes you did, confess--- you think I am handsome"**   
**Caitlin put her hands up.**   
**"Never"**   
**"You asked for it"**   
**Will gripped onto the pillows and stared hitting Caitlin with the pillows, he started laughing at the way she squealing and how she was trying to grab onto a pillow of her own but couldn't catch her breath to do it.**   
**"Surrender?"**   
**"Never"**   
**Caitlin finally grabbed the pillow and hit Will over the head with it, taking him by surprise they both toppled off of the couch landing on the wooden floor with a loud 'thump'.**   
**"Ow"**   
**Caitlin started rubbing the back of her head, she pushed herself up and turned to Will who was just recovering from laughing, Will ran his fingers through his hair and scooted closer to Caitlin--- Caitlin looked at Will and closed her eyes as Will leaned in close to her, Caitlin felt her heart skip a beat once their lips met... she felt shocks going through her whole body, was this what love felt like?**


	3. ~*Chapter 2*~

**Second Chances [Chapter 2]**

****

**Caitlin's POV-******

Thump. Thump. Thump.

What is that I hear? Hark the angels sing?? No.. that would be my heart beating harder then it has ever beat before, and for the briefest second I feel as if my heart is about to fly out of my chest and land on the floor, still beating with my love for Will... okay now that was just ew, but god the feeling coursing through my body, is so new and I don't want it ever to go away. Please let this feeling I am feeling as of now, be love, please! It has to be love, it feels too good, not to be love, I know this is love... but does he feel the same way? How could he? I'm just Caitlin Seegar, I'm a nobody in a somebody world, it's not like I am Taylor or something, there is no way he could ever like me in _that _way. Never. I feel him pull away from the kiss and oh god... he's staring at me... oh no what do I do? God someone help me! Hello! Is there anybody out there? Anybody whatsoever? Help me!

**Normal POV-******

"Wow"   
Will smiled at Caitlin, once that word came out her mouth, god could she be any cuter? Everything about Caitlin Seegar made Will smile, she was beautiful.   
"I double that wow Caitlin"   
Caitlin smirked and looked away from Will and stared at the oval shaped clock on the white wall, Caitlin felt her heart just start to beat _even _faster... it was 12 am!   
"Oh geez, I have to go. I'm going to be in so much trouble"   
Caitlin pushed herself up and almost fell over the table as she ran over to the door, she could hear Will running after her, screaming for her to just stop, just to let him take her home, but she was out of the house before Will could actually reach her.

**Caitlin's POV-******

I am so dead. The minute I walk through that door Jim and Dori are going to kill me, if not by their own hands, then by the looks they are going to give me. Jim probably already had all of his squad or deputies or whatever looking out for me. I see the house come into view and I feel my heart finally stop, I am going to be in so much trouble... they are going to be so disappointed.

Serves them right! They were the ones that demanded that I didn't see Will, what did they think my reaction was going to be? What I did with Will was my choice! No one told me who I could and couldn't love. No one. God, I haven't felt this emotionally attached to someone since my mother and there was no way I was going to let Jim, Dori, Griffin or anyone take that away from me. Will was very special to me, and they couldn't do this to me... they just can't! I won't let them! No!

I stop, and realize that I am standing in front of the house, all my anger slinked back and fear entered my body as I reached for the doorknob. I turn it and I open the door and walk in and I am immediately ambushed.

**Normal POV-******

"Caitlin!"   
Caitlin whipped her body around to see Dori and Jim, Caitlin could see the relieved look on Dori's face, but she also saw the look of anger on Jim's face.

"How dare you deceive me like that? I know where you were! You were at Will's and to think you went there after I told you no"   
Caitlin rolled her eyes.   
"You can't tell me where to go or who to be with, you're not my father!"   
Jim's eyes turned to a hurt gaze for a second but then he let the anger win over.   
"Well I'm better then your real one, at least I'm here"   
Dori touched Jim's shoulder, trying to tell him that he was going too far, but it was too late.

"You're only here, because it benefits you!"   
"Don't you dare take that tone with me!"   
Caitlin threw her jacket off.   
"Just leave me alone! Do you think for one minute if I had anywhere else to go that I would still be here? You can't tell me who I can or cannot love!"   
Jim opened his mouth but no words came out, he was too shocked, did she say love?   
"You don't love him Caitlin. You don't even know what love is"   
Jim's voice was now calm and low.   
"You're wrong! I do love him!"   
Caitlin pushed past Jim and Dori and flew up the stairs.

"Ugh! How dare they!"   
Caitlin screamed as she kicked her shoes off, she threw her body on her bed, she put the pillow over her face and screamed into it. This can't be happening. Finally when she realized that she could actually love another person, nonetheless a guy, they did this to her... they can't make her choose... she won't.

"He's bad news Caitlin"   
Griffin walked into Caitlin's room silently, he strolled over to her bed and sat down next to her. He knew that this wasn't what she wanted to hear, but she needed to hear it. He had heard the screaming downstairs, well who couldn't? And all he knew was that _this _guy was causing trouble between his family, and he didn't like it one bit.   
"You don't know anything Griff"   
Caitlin muttered, she threw the pillow off of her face, she pushed herself up in her bed and stared at Griffin.   
"I know that you _think _you love him, but you don't Caitlin. You love the idea of him, he's this dangerous, cool, rebellious guy and you _think _you are falling in love with him. Don't do this Caitlin, please, just forget you ever met him"   
Caitlin let out a sigh.   
"I can't. I won't."   
Griffin pushed himself off of Caitlin's bed and glared at her, hoping that his glare, would make Caitlin see what kind of mistake she was making.   
"He's a mistake, this is going to end badly."   
Caitlin rolled her eyes.   
"He's my mistake to make"   
Griffin sighed and walked out of Caitlin's room, there was no way he could prove to Caitlin that she was going to make a mistake that she couldn't take back, he had to let do this one on her own, and maybe, just maybe, after she realized what she was doing, she would return to them... her family.****

**[The next morning]******

Caitlin hopped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, she grabbed a donut without saying a word to Dori, Jim or even Griffin. She threw her backpack on and ran out of the house, she didn't even want to speak to them today, and by the looks they were giving her, they probably didn't have anything to say that she would want to hear. Caitlin hopped onto the bus, Griffin shortly behind her, they both walked over to their regular seats and sat down.   
"You could have at least said good morning"   
Caitlin rolled her eyes at Griffin's comment and opened her book. She _so _didn't want to hear this, especially from Griffin, who was he all of a sudden? The Guru of romance? The all knowing geek? He couldn't even get a girl's attention, nevertheless, he thought he knew everything about something he had no idea about. Caitlin didn't want to be so mean, she didn't want to alienate Griffin from her life, because they have grown extremely close but he just didn't understand! No one did! No one even tried to understand, so why should she try to go out of her way and be nice to them? They had judged Will from the minute he walked into her life, they called him names, behind her and his back, they didn't even give him a chance... so screw them, that was Caitlin's opinion... screw them all.   
"I don't see why you're not talking to me"   
Caitlin rolled her eyes again.   
"Well I thought it was obvious"   
Griffin grumbled something under his breath and the whole rest of the bus ride to school was silent, Griffin couldn't think of anything to say, that wasn't an insult to Will, so he just stayed quiet. The big yellow bus jerked to a stop, Caitlin and Griffin got up and walked off the bus.

"Yo"   
"Hey"

Caitlin and Griffin heard Brett and Eric greet them as they walked off the bus, oohh the daily routine, woohoo! Caitlin thought to herself, she even felt mad at them, because she knew that they would have something to say, so why not alienate them too? Sounds like a plan.

"I don't want to hear it"   
Caitlin warned Brett and Eric, and then she turned on her heel and walked, no stomped, into the school without saying one more word to her three male companions.

"What's up with her?"   
Brett, was as usual, clueless to what was going on.   
"Will"   
Eric and Griffin said in unision.   
"She's being stupid guys. Caitlin and my parents had a fight about Will last night, she had been with him all night! She got home at 12 in the morning! Now none of us are talking to each other and it's all his fault!"   
Griffin pointed to Will, who was now walking in front of them, they all walked in the halls of their high-school.

Will pushed his way past all the people in the hallways, all he wanted to do was see Caitlin, just to know that she was okay and that Jim hadn't killed her.   
"Hey you"   
Will said as he wrapped his arms around Caitlin's body, she was a little surprised at first but then lifted her head and kissed Will on the lips, he returned the kiss.   
"So you're alive I see. The rents didn't kill you?"   
Caitlin smirked and turned her body around and wrapped her arms around Will's neck.   
"Nope, but they came darn close. Oooh science"   
Will grimaced, he finally let go of Caitlin, but he took her hand and they walked to history class.

Brett, Eric and Griffin stood in the background, all of them disgusted with the scene they had just witnessed, things had just gone to bad to horrible, and there was nothing that they could do.****

**[Science Class]******

Caitlin sat next to Griffin, her eyes focused on her science book, but her mind was on Will, she had been having the worst possible day, until he had wrapped his arms around her, god he made her feel good... complete.   
"Thinking of Will I see"   
Caitlin popped her head up and glared at Griffin.   
"Could you stop butting in?"   
Griffin shook his head sadly.   
"I'm just worried about you."   
Caitlin laughed.

"I don't need your sympathy or concern. If you can't see that Will and me are serious, then you can just leave me alone. All of you are always talking about second chances... where is his second chance? So he messed up, everyone messes up, everyone makes mistakes... but it's the people who forgive those people that are the bigger people. But no one in this god forsaken town has been willing to give Will a chance, although you guys gave me my second chance, what is the difference between me and Will? What his screwups are more criminating then mine? Let's remember I made that crop circle too, but you guys forgave me for that, I have had more then one 'second' chance.. actually I am probably on my fourth 'second' chance, but Will hasn't even had his offical 'second' chance... and that's not fair. None of you guys are being fair to him, if he was anybody else, you would have been more then willing to forgive him, but just because he is my boyfriend, my first boyfriend, you guys treat him like he has some deadly disease, you think you're helping me... you're not, you're ruining my life"

Griffin stared at Caitlin, in complete shock at what she had said, but then the truth to what she said, sinked in and all he could do... was look away.


End file.
